


Display

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Crack, Draco acts like a peacock, Harry doesn't know what to think of it, He's torn between annoyed and horny, LITERALLY, M/M, Sort Of, attacked with a potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: Harry thought things were working out well with his Auror partner Malfoy. But after a perp escapes at an Auror raid, Draco acts weird and squawks instead of talking to him. What is that stunning, yet infuriating man up to now?Meanwhile Draco is struggling with the question how many eyes he needs in order to catch Potter's eye properly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for and based on a prompt by @Jeldenil. A big thank you for the amazing beta to @curlyy-hair-dont-care. And to Anna and Jen i for inspiring ideas in the Drarry discord prompt discussion

# Monday

Chaos broke loose on a raid against an illegal potions ring. Harry had just put the third member of the ring into a full body bind and was waiting for Malfoy to put the stasis charm over the lab, when a fourth person jumped out of what Harry had thought was a cabinet, toppled a cauldron over Malfoy’s uniform, and used the moment of shock to Disapparate.

Malfoy stripped out of his robe, uniform shirt and even trousers in a rush, and Harry had halfway taken off his robe to hand it to him, so he would look more appropriate for an Auror on duty, when Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs: “TRRREEEEEOOOOWWWWW!”

“What the fuck, Malfoy? Help me Portkey those perps to the DMLE and keep your noisemaking for after work.” Harry ruffled his hair, and levitated perp 1 and 2 into position. Then he fastened their handcuffs to the Portkey and activated it. It took Malfoy longer than usual to arrive with the third perp.

“What took you so long? Did you make a detour to Fortescue’s? And what the fuck happened to my robe?” Harry made an effort to fix his gaze on Malfoy’s forehead. _Don’t look down! You can’t just take advantage of his partial nudity. He took off his clothes so the potion wouldn’t touch his body, not for you to have wanking material. This is MALFOY, your Merlin damn Auror partner, not a Wizards and their Broomsticks centerfold. Focus. Look at the crown of his head._

“TREEEEOOOOWWWW! TREEEEOOOOWWWWW!” Malfoy leaned closer to him, squawked, then turned around slowly.

“Stop acting like a wanker and inform Robards.” Harry ran a hand through his hair.

“Trreeeooowww!”

Harry sighed. “Okay, watch the perps, I’ll inform him myself.” He conjured his Patronus.

  


# Tuesday

Harry rushed through the DMLE corridor; glad he had remembered to ask the barista to cast an anti-spilling charm on his extra-large white chocolate mocha with a triple shot of espresso.

He was looking forward to sitting in his office chair and drinking his coffee, though not to doing his paperwork, but it was part of his job. A part of his job that he would do himself today. He was not going to bribe Malfoy with chocolates to do it for him, not today. And not because his stash of Honeyduke’s finest had decreased. In fact, he had bought three boxes only yesterday, but after Malfoy’s weird behaviour the day before, he would rather spend the next three days doing paperwork than watch Malfoy with an apricot-sized Marc de champagne truffle while they were alone in their office.

Malfoy would always nibble a small hole into it, then spell it not to melt in his hand, and finally – Harry had no other word for it – rim the truffle. At least, that was what it looked like.

No, after yesterday’s partial nudity incident, Harry would break into the DOM and barge through the Veil if Malfoy ate a chocolate around him. He had had a wet dream about plains of milky skin and aristocratic hands, and then had not managed to go back to sleep.

The very thought of Malfoy’s chest made Harry’s trousers uncomfortably narrow. Venomous tentacula rashes, skele-gro, thestral dung. Yes, think of skele-gro pain and the smell of thestral dung. A sound as if someone was knocking twice with the tip of a pencil tore him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head, and the door opened. Harry saw an Auror robe and a long stripe of pale pink underneath it.

“Malfoy, what the fuck? Have you forgotten to wear a shirt? You better hurry up and put on your spare shirt before Robards sees you like that, or worse, Dawlish. You don’t want trouble with old Dullish.” Harry looked at the floor while speaking. A pair of pale bare feet strutted towards him. Why were even Malfoy’s feet beautiful? Couldn’t the wanker hide them in the standard dragonhide boots? “And don’t forget shoes and trousers. Long trousers.”

Harry pressed his hands over his eyes. Why was Malfoy acting so weird? The tests at St. Mungo’s had shown that he hadn’t ingested any potion, and to rub a solution of chickweed, boomberry, vervain and Wiggenbush berries on your skin would be just a rather ineffectual anti-wrinkle serum. The potions master from St. Mungo’s had proved it by rubbing some of the substance on his face, and he had acted completely normal afterwards.

Pouring the potion over Malfoy had only been a distraction, that had won the perp enough time to escape. And that meant… _Merlin’s blue balls! That wasn’t a case for an Auror but for an universal genius. If only no new case development comes in! I need my lunch with Hermione and Ron!_


End file.
